black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaspar Blankenheim
Kaspar Blankenheim, code-named Second Dealer, was the Marquis of Toragay in Elphegort and the husband of Margarita. After facing financial trouble, he married the Felix Family daughter for her father's wealth. He later joined the criminal organization Père Noël as its black market dealer to maintain his affluent lifestyle and array of mistresses. History Early Life Born in Toragay on August 30, EC 588, Kaspar's father Kaidor Blankenheim entrusted him to his uncle, Karl, shortly after killing his own wife. With his real father expelled from the family as a fugitive, Kaspar was raised as the son of Marquis Karl and his wife. During his youth, his father arranged for him to meet many girls as potential marriage candidates and he romanced each of them over the years, promising to marry them. Among those candidates was Margarita Felix. After the young Margarita moved into the Blankenheim Mansion, Kaspar played with her often and the two eventually became more intimate, with Kaspar promising to marry her with a wooden ring as he had done for the rest. Marriage Following Margarita's return home and later his father's death, Kaspar inherited the family title of Marquis and wasted his fortune on Finé cigars from Maistia and other luxuries. He also befriended Cle Mence, son of the Marquis of Nianemu. As his fortune began to deplete, Kaspar decided to marry Margarita and acquire her father's fortune for himself. Around EC 608, he and Dr. Felix agreed to a political engagement between their two families through him and Margarita, marrying her in June of that year in a public ceremony. During their subsequent honeymoon, Kaspar bought Margarita a bed for her new room in the Blankenheim manor; he shortly after discovered Margarita's sleepless condition and, disgusted, began sleeping in a separate room from her. Soon after, the Marquis began taking on numerous mistresses and periodically invited them to his home, forbidding Margarita from entering his room whenever he had them over. As time progressed and their finances began to dwindle, Kaspar sold off many of Margarita's personal possessions to help recuperate their losses; he also began firing many of their servants to cut costs. Père Noël Sometime in EC 608, Kaspar was approached by a woman calling herself "Elluka Clockworker". Claiming to be the leader of Père Noël, First Santa Claus, Elluka asked the Marquis join the organization as their black market dealer in Elphegort, offering him a chance to make a profit for himself with some of the earnings; in exchange, the woman asked him to give her the golden key in his family's possession. Kaspar accepted the offer and joined the organization, code-named Second Dealer. Setting up the market in his mansion's basement, the Marquis donned a mask and began buying and selling products to his shady patrons. As he acquired numerous goods through his illegal channels, he began storing the products in the basement's warehouse. Raking in major profits, the Marquis secured his luxurious lifestyle while sharing his earnings with the whole of Père Noël; over time, First Santa Claus periodically visited Kaspar and checked in his operations. He later introduced his "business partner" to Margarita and his wife joined the organization sometime after. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Nobles Category:Humans Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:Elphegort Category:Blankenheim Family Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:LunariaAsmr